Voldemorts Braut
by Prof. Severus Snape
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Harry nicht mehr Leben will, doch unerwartet von jemanden Hilfe bekommt, dem es eigentlich recht wäre, wenn Harry sterbe. Lest selbst!
1. Teil 1

  
**A/N:** "Voldemorts Braut" ist meine erste Harry Potter-FF und somit hoffe ich, das man es lesen kann.  
  
**Warnung:** Diese FF ist eine Dark!Harry Fanfiction und beinhaltet angst, lime, lemon, rape und Andeutungen zur Kindermisshandlung.  
  
**Pairings:** Angedeutet= Vernon x Harry, ansonsten Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry Potter  
  
**Rating:** MA! Egal ob Lob, Kritik oder Morddrohungen.....ich will eure Meinung hören!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Voldemorts Braut**  
  
Ich liege in meinem Bett. Mein Körper ist von Schmerzen durchzogen. Tränen bahnen sich einen Weg, von meinen Augen über meine Wangen bis hin zur Decke, wo sie auf nimmer wieder sehen verschwinden.  
  
Er hat es schon wieder getan. Sich an mir vergriffen. Betrunken. Er ist immer häufiger betrunken, wenn er nachts nach Hause kommt.  
  
Wenn er sich wieder besonders zugesoffen hat, kommt er nachts schwankend die Treppe hoch und ich weiß, was als Nächstes passieren wird. Dann knallt meine Zimmertür gegen die Wand, er kommt zu mir und tut es wieder und immer wieder, bis er sich an mir befriedigt hat und von meinem müden, hilflosen und geschundenen Körper ablässt.  
  
Dann bleibe ich allein zurück. Meistens hat er es wieder so heftig getan, dass ich blute, so wie heute auch, aber das beachte ich schon gar nicht mehr.  
  
Früher habe ich noch versucht mich gegen ihn zu wehren, aber dann sagte er immer, ich sei an allem selber Schuld und warum ich auch geboren währe und dann tut er es ja doch. Das habe ich schon lange aufgegeben.  
  
Er tut mir das Alles an, weil er meint ich sei Schuld, dass meine Mutter damals gestorben ist.  
  
Petunia und Dudley wollen es nicht sehen. Sie hören dich, mich - uns nicht. Sie sehen uns nicht und sie wissen auch nichts. Es ist ihnen egal was mit mir passiert.  
  
Langsam stehe ich auf. Ich will meinen Gedanken nicht mehr nachhängen und weil ich in 2 Stunden ja sowieso aufstehen muss, um zu kochen, kann ich mich auch jetzt schon waschen. Ich muss ja sowieso noch duschen, keiner soll meinen Schmerz sehen. Das Letzte was ich will ist bemitleidet zu werden.  
  
Keiner weiß von meinem kleinen Geheimnis.  
  
Während ich so nachdenke, betrete ich das Bad und steige in die Dusche. Nackt bin ich ja schon. Schnell färbt sich das klare, warme Wasser dunkel rot. Das warme Wasser tut mir gut, es lindert die Schmerzen etwas.  
  
Ich steige aus der Dusche, als das Wasser wieder sauber ist und stelle mich vor den Spiegel, um mir meine neuen Wunden, Schrammen und Blutergüssen die immer noch auf die letzte Nacht und die Nächte davor hinweisen.  
  
Mein Oberkörper ist voller Striemen, die bekomme ich immer mit dem Gürtel verpasst, wenn ich zu müde bin um 'aktiv' zu sein. Weiter unten an den Rippen habe ich dunkel-violette Flecken, welche er mir zufügt, wenn er meint ich hätte ihm nicht genug Befriedigung verschafft, dann behandelt er mich wie ein Stück Dreck und prügelt mich.  
  
Meine Oberschenkel zieren unzählige Kratzspuren, die er mir verpasst, wenn er mal wieder hart in mich eindringt.  
  
Bei meinem Anblick muss ich wieder weinen.  
  
Ich ziehe mich an, setzte die Brille auf und mache mich fertig um meine Sachen anzuziehen. Immerhin muss ich zuerst die notwendigen Lebensmittel einkaufen. Die Läden öffnen zwar erst in 1 Stunde, aber wenn er doch aufwacht, prügelt er mich wieder.  
  
Es ist noch kalt draußen, da wundert sich wenigstens keiner über meine langen Sachen.  
  
Ein Rollkragenpulli, eine lange Jeans und eine dünne Sommerjacke, mehr kann ich mir nicht leisten, muss ich halt im Winter frieren.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Ich betrete das Haus wieder und wenn nicht ein gewisser jemand schon auf seinem Platz sitzen würde, währe ich sogar überglücklich für einen kurzen Moment gewesen.  
  
"Morgen Harry! Na, hat der Hund, in seiner überaus mickrigen Hundehütte auch gut geschlafen?" Dudley grinst mich mal wieder, überaus freundlich, an. "Ja und selber?" antworte ich kurz. Ich gehe auf die Küche zu und beginne mit dem kochen. "Bestens!" Man kann die Arroganz in seiner Stimme förmlich riechen.  
  
Was hab ich bloß verbrochen?  
  
Wenig später kommen auch schon meine ach so geliebte Tante und mein Onkel. Mürrisch setzten sich beide an den Tisch und warten eine Weile auf das Essen. Wenigstens in dieser kurzen Zeit werde ich in Ruhe gelassen.  
  
Doch gleich nach dem Essen werde ich wieder durch das Haus gehetzt um jede erdenkliche Hausarbeit nach zu gehen. Doch mir fällt es immer schwerer dies zu tun. Mein Körper schmerzt noch immer. Bald würde ich es nicht mehr aushalten. Und ehe ich es sehe, ist es schon wieder Abend. Zeit zu schlafen. Ich will noch nicht sofort ins Bett, ich will noch ein bisschen meine Kräfte sammeln....wer weiß schon, was er heute Nacht wieder von mir will?  
  
Mein Magen knurrt. Ich würde gerne wieder etwas Richtiges essen, aber so was bekomme ich hier nicht. Ich muss häufig mit trockenem Brot und Leitungswasser zufrieden geben.  
  
Wenn ich jetzt durch die Tür gehe, ist er da, auf meinem Bett, wartend, und macht bestimmt wieder etwas mit mir....irgendein Grund wird ihm schon einfallen.....ein Grund fällt ihm immer ein...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leise knisterte das Feuer im Kamin und erhellte nur einen kleinen Teil des großen, finsteren Raumes. Schweigsam saß eine in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt auf einem alten Sessel und starrte in das Feuer. Er schien zu überlegen. Der Schein lies seine Falten tiefer erscheinen, so dass das Gesicht düsterer wirkte.  
  
"Mein Lord......ihr habt mich gerufen?" ertönte es hinter dem Sessel. Keine Reaktion. Geschmeidig näherte sich das junge Mädchen und nahm ihren Umhang ab, um diesen direkt neben dem Sessel auf einem kleinen Tischchen nieder zu lassen.  
  
"Suche ihn......finde ihn.......und bringe ihn zu mir!" kam es heißer von dem Mann. Seine Augen starrten noch immer in die lodernden Flammen des Feuers.  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht mein Gebieter!" lachte die Schönheit und verschwand wie ein Schatten. Der Umhang blieb und somit auch noch der Innhalt. Die dünnen Finger gruben sich in den samtigen Stoff und holten aus einer Innentasche ein Fläschchen heraus. "Endlich......endlich komme ich meinem Ziel immer näher!" krächzte die tiefe Stimme irre.  
  
Der alte Mann stand auf, nahm den Umhang, das Fläschchen und verließ mit schleppendem Gang den Raum. Noch einmal flackerte das Feuer auf, zeigte ein verzogenes Gesicht und erlosch durch ein Wort, das die Gestalt noch kurz rief.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
"Ich werde dich finden! Und dauert es auch Wochen. Du bist nirgends sicher", lachte das Mädchen und flog mit ihrem Besen in die Lüfte, um im Nachthimmel endgültig zu verschwinden.  
  
---  
  
**Fortsetzung folgt...**  



	2. Teil 2

  
**A/N:** Ich hab grad gemerkt dass das erste Kapitel zu kurz geraten ist........bitte verzeiht mir....  
  
**Warnung:** Diese FF ist eine Dark!Harry Fanfiction und beinhaltet angst, lime, lemon, rape und Andeutungen zur Kindermisshandlung.  
  
**Pairings:** Angedeutet= Vernon x Harry, ansonsten Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry Potter  
  
**Rating:** R! (MA heißt es auf anderen Pages...tja ja) Egal ob Lob, Kritik oder Morddrohungen.....ich will eure Meinung hören!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Voldemorts Braut**  
  
Wild hämmerte eine geballte Faust auf das morsche Holz der Tür. "Harry!" kreischte eine Stimme durch den Flur, wärend die Faust weiter auf die Tür einschlug. "Harry, mach die Tür auf....SOFORT!" schrie Petunia weiter und war anscheinend ziemlich genervt.  
  
Müde wischte der dunkelhaarige Junge über seine Augen, um dann auf die Uhr zu blicken. 6:30 Uhr. Harry murmelte kurz etwas unverständliches. Noch immer konnte man das Hämmern und Schreien außerhalb des Zimmers hören. Harry verstand nicht, warum seine Tante heute so sauer war. Hatte er etwas vergessen? "**6:30??????**" rief der Junge entsetzt auf und starrte auf die Uhr, nachdem er die Brille aufsetzte.  
  
Natürlich hatte er etwas vergessen und zwar das Frühstück für seine 'Familie' zu machen. Geschwind - wie es sein Körper nun mal konnte - rannte er auf die Tür zu, riss sie auf und starrte in ein von Wut verzehrtes Gesicht. "En.....Entschuldigung! Ich....ich hab den Wecker nicht gehört!" kam es leise von ihm, doch es nütze nichts, denn 2 Sekunden später, nachdem er seinen Satz zu Ende sagte, knallte mit voller Wucht Petunias Hand auf seine Wange. Dieser Schlag überraschte Harry wirklich, denn sonst konnte er sich noch halten, bekam er Schläge. Nicht gerade leise stürzte der 14-jährige Junge auf den harten Boden. Leise stöhnte er auf, konnte noch kurz Luft schnappen bevor er die Treppe runter geschubst wurde.  
  
Halb benommen landete er im untersten Flur.  
  
"Sieh einer an. Hat sich der Herr etwa auch mal sich bemüht aufzustehen?" spottete eine ältere Stimme die 100 Prozentig zu Vernon gehörte. Kraftvoll griff Vernons Hand nach Potter und zerrte ihn in die Küche. "Wenn du nicht für uns kochst, dann räum gefälligst den Dreck weg!" Seltsam ruhig, aber gewiss lauter als normal mahnte Vernon ihn.  
  
Mit Absicht hatte Vernon Harrys linke Schulter gepackt und mit seinen Fingern in den dünnen Stoff gekrallt. An dieser Schulter bekam der Dunkelhaarige es meistens ab. Egal ob Schläge mit einem Stuhlbein, durch einen Aufprall auf Wänden oder auf dem Boden oder durch tiefe Kratzer und Striemen, die er von seinem Onkel bekam. Meist musste es die linke Schulter erleiden und Vernon hatte es beabsichtigt getan. Nur so konnte er eine wirklich körperliche Schwachstelle von dem jungen Magierschüler ausnutzen. Harry musste ihm gehorchen, ihm unterliegen, ihm dienen...  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
15:57 Uhr. Müde blickten die grünen Augen auf das Zifferblatt der alten Uhr auf dem Schrank im Wohnzimmer. Wie die Zeit doch verging. Seine ganze Hausarbeit war fertig und wieder einmal musste sich der Junge wundern. Heute war es ziemlich wenig, was seine Tante ihm auftrug. Doch er sollte den Grund erfahren warum...  
  
Wieder ging Petunias schrille und hysterische Stimme durchs Haus. Gefolgt von einem leisen Seufzen aus Harrys Richtung. Träge bewegte er sich Richtung Petunia.  
  
Als er gerade in sein kleines Zimmer ging, musste er überraschte mit ansehen, wie die ältere Frau angeekelt Harrys Magiebücher in einen ziemlich dreckigen Karton warf. "Was soll das?" musste gleich Harry wissen. Mit schnellen schritten stand er nun neben ihr und starrte sie wütend an. "Niemand wirft mit meinen Sachen..." "Du ziehst um!"  
  
Harry konnte seinen Satz nicht mal beenden. "Bitte was?" Ungläubig sah er sie an. "Wieso?" Schnaufend und mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt keifte die Tante: "Weil das Zimmer gebraucht wird. Du wirst hab heute im Keller wohnen. Und daher solltest du SOFORT das Zimmer räumen!" Geschwind drehte sich die dürre Gestalt um und verlies einen in die Luft vor Schock starrenden 14-jährigen.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Noch immer verwirrt und wütend musste Harry wohl oder übel doch seine sieben Sachen packen und in den Keller ziehen.  
  
Staub, Kälte, Dunkelheit, Feuchtigkeit. Mit so was musste er nun leben. Zu dem roch es ziemlich modrig und nur ein kleines Fenster war im ganzen Raum. An einer Ecke tropfte es auch ständig, denn seit ca. einer Stunde begann es zu regnen.  
  
Potter konnte es schon erahnen, das Vernon ihn heute Nacht wieder besuchen würde. Denn Regen im Winter hieß Glatteis und er kannte Vernon. Bei den kleinsten Kleinigkeiten stand er auf 180. Glatteis, Stau, allgemein das Wetter, wenn er Auto fuhr und es ihm nicht passte. Und das nur auf das Wetter bzw. Auto bezogen.  
  
Leichte und unangenehme Gänsehaut durchfuhr seinen Körper. Vielleicht sollte er sich noch etwas ausruhen. In 2 oder 3 Stunden wäre er hier. Würde sich erst voll laufen lassen, warten bis Petunia und Dudley in ihren Betten gegangen sind und dann zu ihm kommen.  
  
Diesmal würde er nur den Gürtel nehmen. Der Stuhlbein war seit einigen Tagen im Bad und Vernon würde sich sicher nicht die Mühe machen, um erst hoch zu laufen, das Holzteil zu holen und dann ganz runter in den Keller gehen. Dafür war er zu faul.  
  
Harry bekam immer größere Angst von einem Gürtel. Zu oft hatte er die Bekanntschaft damit gemacht. Es war das Schlimmste was es gab zwischen einen Stuhlbein, einer Glasscherbe und einem Gürtel.  
  
Gewiss war die Scherbe scharf und das Holz das Härteste, doch beim Gürtel funktionierte es wie eine Peitsche aus Leder. Es schlägt auf die Haut, es bohrt sich ab und zu tief ihn die Haut ein und hinterließ rote meist blutige Striemen. Lang und dick. Schon jetzt schmückten sie Harrys Rücken. Die Harmlosesten verheilten schon nach ein oder zwei Wochen, doch die tiefen wurden teils schon zu Narben.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige wusste schon nicht mal mehr wann es begann, doch seit dem konnte er sich nicht mehr auf den Rücken legen oder sich irgendwo mit dem Rücken anlehnen. Zu groß waren die Schmerzen. Doch wie schon so oft gewöhnte er sich dran.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Die Bücher und die wenigen Kleidungsstücke vergessend schlief Harry ein. Unwissend das sein schlimmster Alptraum schon da war.  
  
Draußen war es schon dunkel und auch - wie von Harry vorher befürchtet - waren zwei von drei Personen im Haus ins Bett gegangen.  
  
Leise knarrte die Tür beim öffnen und schwer fingen die alten Holzstufen die Schritte. Ein kleines schwaches Licht wurde angeschaltet und die Tür schloss sich wieder. Ein metallenes Scheppern konnte man vernehmen. Mit hauchdünnen Staubwolken gingen die Schritte die schmale kleine Treppe hinunter, um nun wieder vor einer Tür zu stehen. Doch diesmal wurde sie nicht so leise geöffnet.  
  
Mit einem Schlag krachte die Tür gegen die Wand und Harry schrie auf. Mit geweiteten Augen blickte er auf Vernon. "Was.....? Nein.....**NEIN**" schrie er, doch bekam als Antwort einen Schlag mit dem Gürtel. Diesmal direkt ins Gesicht. Die Brille flog durch den Raum um im nächsten Moment mit zersprungenen Gläsern auf dem Steinboden zu landen.  
  
Diese Nacht wurde vorerst die Schlimmste für Harry Potter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leise summend flog noch immer jenes Mädchen. Seit schon ganze drei Tage suchte sie nach dem Jungen. Harry Potter. Der einzigste Feind vom Dunklen Lord, der gefährlich sein könnte. Doch endlich hatte sie eine Spur.  
  
Das Augenpaar blickte rasch über ein kleines, zerknülltes Zettelchen. "Ligusterweg 4" Mit einem heimtückischen Lächeln auf den blutroten Lippen begann sie sich zu spurten.  
  
Noch nicht wissend, was auf sie erwartete, kam sie wenig später in der genannten Straße an. Es war noch immer dunkel. Sie schmeckte die Feuchte in der Luft, denn jeder konnte erkennen das nicht vor langer Zeit es geregnet hatte.  
  
Wieder blickten ihre Augen auf das Zettelchen. In jenem Moment erhellte sich der Himmel von den dunklen Wolken und lies das Antlitz des Mondes erscheinen. Magisch umwanderte das Mondlicht ihre zarte Gestalt und lies ihr Haar glänzen. Würde jemand auf der Straße, vor ihr, stehen, hätte er vielleicht auch ihre aufglühenden Augen gesehen, doch so waren es nur zwei Katzen die dieses Schauspiel des Lichtes wahrnehmen konnten.  
  
Mit einem leisen Schnaufen fand sie das gesuchte Haus und lief gezielt darauf zu. Doch nein.....ein Schritt vor dem kleinen steinerneren Weg Richtung Haus stoppte sie abrupt ab.  
  
"Dumbledore..... du dummer Narr. Als ob mich so etwas aufhalten würde!" Das Mädchen zog geschickt einen langen Stab hervor und murmelte kurz einen Zauberspruch. Aus der Stabsspitze kam Licht und plötzlich hellte sich eine riesige Halbkugel um das Haus herum auf. Anscheinend hatte genannter Jemand eine Schutzmauer um das Muggelhaus gelegt. Die leuchtende Mauer löste sich auf, doch ein ähnliches schwaches Licht blieb.  
  
Nun trat sie näher. Ein weiteres Mal hob sie ihren Zauberstab. "Alohomora" Und die Tür öffnete sich ohne sonstigem Ton.  
  
Vorsichtig spähte sie ins Haus hinein, man wusste ja nie, immerhin konnten Muggels unberechenbar sein, doch als das junge Mädchen selbst bei der Treppe rauf zus niemand sah, hüpfte sie lautlos ins Haus. Leicht wurde die Haustür angelehnt bevor sie die Suche fort fuhr.  
  
Es dauerte ewig bis das obere Stockwerk, die Küche, das Wohnzimmer und den Rest durchsucht wurde, denn Magie in der Muggelwelt konnte man leicht orten und daher war es gefährlich für ihre kleine 'Mission' dies einzusetzen - es sei denn es wäre in geringen Maßen.  
  
Doch halt. Etwas hatte die junge Magierin noch nicht untersucht. Den Keller. Nun ja....gewiss wäre es absurd gewesen, ihn da unten zu halten, doch man sollte Harry Potter nie unterschätzen. Schweigend dachte sie an die Worte, die Voldemort ihr lehrte.  
  
Leise flüsterte sie die magischen Worte um das Schloss zu öffnen und schnellte ihre Hand nach vorne um die knarrende Tür auf zuhalten gegen die Wand zu scheppern. Leise murmelnd und mit schüttelndem Kopf stieg sie in die Dunkelheit des Kellers.  
  
"Was für ein Dreck" schimpfte sie. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an diesen finsteren Ort, immerhin lebte sie selbst an einem.  
  
Ihre Ohren lauschten und erhörten tatsächlich kaum hörbare Geräusche. Es hörte sich wie.......weinen an. Stirnrunzelnd über diese Erkenntnis ging sie auf die dort zu findende Tür zu.  
  
Eigentlich konnte man es nicht als Tür bezeichnen. Alte morsche Bretter, die drohten jeden Moment zusammenzufallen, wurden dank rostiger Metallriemen und -Stangen zusammengehalten. Durch die Ritzen hindurch erkannte man schwaches Licht und würde man genauer hindurch lugen, würde man auch einen Schreibtisch sehen.  
  
Sachte tippte sie die Tür an, denn mehr Kraft war nicht nötig, dieses 'Ding' zu öffnen.  
  
Das Weinen verstummte abrupt und angestrengtes Atmen war nun zu vernehmen. Wer oder was war in diesem Raum? Doch diese Frage würde sich so oder so gleich beantworten, denn streng blickend schritt sie in dieses feuchte Loch und erstarrte gleich wieder.  
  
Ein ziemlich überraschter und ängstlicher Harry Potter stierte mit seinen grünen Augen ihr entgegen. Zusammenkauernd auf dem Bett. Falsch. Es war kein Bett, sondern Kartons mit einer etwas dickeren Decke drauf. Anscheinend als 'Bett'- Lacken benutzt. Seine Kleidung war dreckig, ausgeleiert, zum Teil auch zerrissen bzw. löchrig. Die Haut unrein, wie die eines Bettlers, der sich seit Jahren nicht mehr waschen konnte. Ein rötlicher leicht verkrusteter Strich zeichnete sich mitten im Gesicht ab. Auf der Nase eine fast komplett zerstörte Brille. Zumindest war das Brillengestell noch mit einem Klebestreifen gerettet worden und ein Glas - jedoch zersprungen an der Seite - war da drin.  
  
"Wer.....wer bist du?" Seine Stimme glich der eines alten Mannes nach dem Schock seines Lebens (wobei er wahrscheinlich sterben würde). Mit großer Vorsicht setzte sich der 14-jährige Junge auf und starrte noch immer auf sein Gegenüber.  
  
Ganze zwei Schritte kam das Mädchen ihm näher, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry und meinte müde lächelnd: "Dein Alptraum. Stupefy!"  
  
Leise aufkeuchend fiel der verwirrte Junge zu Boden. Betäubt.  
  
"Irgendwie hatte ich mehr von diesem Potter erwartet und nicht dieses dreckige, schwächliche Bündel eines angeblichen Helden!" spottete sie leise kichernd.  
  
Schnell murmelte sie einen weiteren Zauber, um den Jungen bequem zu transportieren, verschwand nun vollends mit ihm aus dem Haus und flog davon. Absichtlich lies sie auch die Illusion einer Schutzmauer fallen. Sie wollte doch noch ein wenig Spaß mit Dumbledore haben!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leises Summen drang an sein Ohr heran. Begleitet von einem regelmäßigem Tackt von Wassertropfen das herunter fiel.  
  
Langsam öffneten sich die grünen Augen des Jungen und erblickten auf ein feuchtes Gitter. Zumindest glaubte er es, denn alles um ihn herum war verschwommen.  
  
Wie ein Reflex - was natürlich für Harry war - wollte er in diesem Moment nach seiner Brille greifen, doch musste mit Entsetzten feststellen, das es nicht ging. Je ein eiserner Ring umging seine Handgelenke und ließen somit seine Angst steigern, die er ohne hin schon besaß.  
  
"Bist du also aufgewacht. Ich habe sehnsüchtig auf dich gewartet. Harry Potter!"  
  
Diese Stimme. Irgendwoher kannte er sie, hatte aber aus gutem Grunde verdrängt. "Wer ist da?" fragte er hoffend auf eine ihm nicht schon bekannte Antwort.  
  
Der Schatten, der sich hinter dem Gitter - also vor Harry - befand, kam verächtlich lachend zu ihm näher. "Erkennst du mich etwa nicht mehr? Mich? **VOLDEMORT?????**"  
  
Die Gittertür sprang auf, eine Hand packte den dünnen Hals Potters und drückte zu. Doch stoppte gleich sein Tun. "Ach ich vergas...... ohne deine Brille bist du ja blind." Mit diesen Worten griff der Dunkle Lord in die Innentasche seines Umhanges und holte etwas heraus. Harrys Brille. "Du sollst doch sehen können, wenn du von mir gefoltert wirst."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er nun sein Erzfeind erblickte. Als gut aussehender ca. 20-jähriger Mann. Dazu in edler Kleidung. "Überrascht? Tja.....das hab ich alles ihr zu verdanken! Und nun wird es Zeit für dich!" lachte Riddle bösartig. "Ihr?" kam es leise vom Jungen, doch erhielt keine Antwort, sondern wurde brutal gepackt und den Gang entlang geschleift, nachdem er von seinen Fesseln loskam.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Nach Luft röchelnd und Blut spuckend hängte der junge Held der Magiewelt an einer langen Eisenkette, die aus der Decke ragte und ihn so teilweise aufrecht stehen lies.  
  
Der (einfache) Folterzauber wurde nach fast 2 Stunden Riddle zu langweilig. Somit wandte er sich der einfachen Muggelmethode an. Und in diesem Fall war er gerne bereit dies zu tun, trotz dem großen Hass auf dieses Gewürm.  
  
Zu erst war es eine einfache Peitsche, die sich nach kurzen 10 Minuten in eine 9-schwänzige verwandelte. Danach folgten Dornenpeitschen, glühende Kohlen, einfache Schlagstöcke aus Eisen und nun schließlich löste er den geschändeten Körper von den Ketten. Trug ihn zu der nächst besten Wand, nahm nebenbei lange scharfe Gegenstände und drückte nun den Kleineren gegen die Wand. "Du wirst mir viel Spaß bereiten!" Mit diesen Worten rammte er die Dolche in die Handfläche, in die Schultern und in die Oberschenkel.  
  
Ein quälender Aufschrei ertönte und erstickte durch ein Husten. Harry musste wieder Blut spucken.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Nichts sehend, nichts hörend lag der junge Zauberschüler auf dem trockenen Stroh. Neben ihm eine Schale mit Brot und einem Krug Wasser. Der Dunkle Lord wollte ihn immerhin länger behalten.  
  
Harry beachtete schon lang nicht mehr die Schmerzen. Er beachtete nichts mehr um sich herum.  
  
Eine kleine Ratte tapste zum Brot, roch vorsichtig daran, um dann sich über diese Mahlzeit zu stürzen. Auch die Ratten hatten wohl ewig nichts mehr gegessen. Doch Harry war es ja gewohnt zu hungern, zu leiden und gefoltert zu werden.  
  
Doch es interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er wollte nicht mehr. Seine langen, dünnen Finger legten sich auf die Pulsader am Handgelenk der anderen Hand. Tief gruben sich die Fingernägel in die bleiche, doch vom Dreck verschmutze, Haut. Immer wieder zerkratze er den Arm, darauf bedacht nun endlich das erwünschte Ziel zu erreichen. Er wollte sterben.  
  
Endlich. Dunkelrotes Blut quoll aus der Wunde hervor und lies ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen zaubern. Weiter öffnete er die Wunde mit den Fingern. Doch seine Kraft lies nach und auch sein Bewusstsein. War es jetzt soweit? Konnte er endlich zu seinen Eltern gehen?  
  
Wie betäubt keuchte der Junge noch kurz auf. Legte den Kopf auf das weiche Stroh. Fühlte sich wie in Watte eingehüllt. Schloss langsam die Augen und der Arm fiel zu Boden.  
  
---  
  
**Fortsetzung folgt...**  



	3. Teil 3

  
**A/N:** Und wieder einmal ein neues Kapitel, bei dem weitere noch folgen mögen. Diesmal sind hoffentlich keine Fehler dabei und ich selbst muss sagen, das die Kapitel immer bescheuerter werden. Ach ja.......ich versuch mich noch immer zu verbessern! Ich hoffe man kann's lesen und ihr hab euren Spaß!  
  
**Warnung:** Diese FF ist eine Dark!Harry Fanfiction und beinhaltet angst, lime, lemon, rape und Andeutungen zur Kindermisshandlung.  
  
**Pairings:** HP x TMR  
  
**Rating:** R!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Voldemorts Braut**  
  
"Harry! Mein Harry!" schluchzte Molly Weasley in Trostspendenden Armen ihres Mannes. "Wieso? Wieso immer er?"  
  
Niemand wusste die Antwort. Noch immer war eine erdrückende Stimmung im Raum der Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Alle vom Orden, Hermine, Ron, Snape und sogar Remus Lupin und Sirius Black waren anwesend.  
  
Dumbledore hatte alle zusammen rufen lassen, seit er wusste, das die Schutzmauer und Harry verschwanden. Was war passiert?  
  
"Vielleicht ist er abgehauen" schlug Hermine vor. "Doch welchen Grund hätte er gehabt?" kam es gleich von Sirius. "Wir müssen ihn finden. Voldemort ist auf freiem Fuß. Potter wird sterben, wenn er auf ihn trifft", schrie Snape und knallte seine Hand zu einer Faust geformt auf den dortigen Tisch.  
  
Der Älteste im Raum schritt nun ein, denn jeder erschrak als Snape plötzlich zu Wort kam. "Bitte beruhigt euch. Sicher ist es nicht leicht", er blickte zum Animagus, der seine Tiergestalt annahm, nachdem dieser auf das "beruhigt euch" protestieren wollte, und sprach weiter, "doch wir müssen einen klaren Kopf behalten, wenn wir Harry wirklich retten wollen. Auch mir ist Bewusst das Voldemort wieder frei ist."  
  
"Vielleicht hat Harry ja den 'Fahrenden Ritter' genommen, um irgendwohin zu kommen?!" Rons bis jetzt einzigster Satz, seit er bei dieser etwas anderen Versammlung war.  
  
"Das wäre möglich. Wir müssen alle Orte, bei denen er sein könnte durchsuchen. Hermine, Ron? Würdet ihr dies mit weiteren Freunden tun?" Ein gleichzeitiges Nicken war zu vernehmen. "Dann werden wir uns um die aufgelöste Schutzmauer, weitere Spuren auf Magie und um Voldemort kümmern. Sirius, Remus könnten sie beide sich umhören, ob vielleicht Harry doch gesichtet wurde?" fragte der Schulleiter freundlich. "Selbstverständlich Professor." Auch ein Bellen als Zustimmung kam von dem schwarzen Hund neben Remus.  
  
"Wir müssen vorsichtig sein und nichts übersehen", meinte nochmals Snape und reichte die noch immer weinenden Molly ein Taschentuch.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leise und sanft summte eine Gestallt im dunklen Raum. Ab und zu begleitet von Blättern aus einem Buch die umgeschlagen wurden.  
  
Wie wunderschön die Melodie war. War er nun wirklich im Himmel? Doch wenn ja, dann würde sein Körper nicht so schmerzen. Denn als der kleine Junge zu sich kam und sich bewegen wollte, durchfuhr ein fürchterlicher Schmerz seinen schwachen Körper.  
  
Das Lied verstummte und ein Buch wurde zugeschlagen. Harry öffnete nun endlich seine wehen Augen und erblickten eine aus grünlichem Samt bezogene Zimmerdecke?  
  
"Wo......bin ...ich?" Seine Frage kaum hörbar wurde nach kurzer Stille schließlich doch beantwortet. "Noch immer bei mir!"  
  
Viel zu schwach schloss der 14-jährige die Augen und hoffte, das es nur ein Alptraum war, doch als er die Lider wieder aufschlug blickte er direkt in zwei dunkelrote Augen. Leicht bebten Harrys Lippen und eine vereinzelte Träne rann sein bleiches Gesicht entlang. Richtung Kissen. "Warum weinst du?" wollte Riddle kalt von seinem Gefangenen wissen, doch dieser drehte den Kopf in eine andere Richtung. Wutentbrannt packte Tom die dunklen Haare und riss so Harrys Kopf schmerzhaft zu sich. "Antworte!" keifte er ihn mit tiefer, drohender Stimme an. Doch der Junge schwieg noch immer. "Crucio."  
  
Harry riss seine Augen auf und musste laut Aufschreien. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Er windete sich auf dem Bett hin und her. Die Fingernägel krallten sich in das Bettlaken ein und zerrten daran. Weitere Tränen folgten. "Du hast eine schöne Stimme...Harry" flüsterte Tom verachtend.  
  
".....ah........." keuchte der Junge, nachdem die Schmerzen wieder nachließen. Wie eine lebende Puppe lag er da. Zittrig, bebend, weinend.  
  
Ruhig nahm Tom, Marvolo Riddle die dünne schwarze Decke und legte sie über den zittrigen Körper. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante und sah ihn kalt an. Sanft nahm er das Handgelenk, das zuvor durch Harry selbst zerkratzt wurde und nun verbunden war, und strich zärtlich mit zwei Fingern drüber. "Warum hast das gemacht? Was wolltest du damit bezwecken?"  
  
Schweigen. Tom blickte noch immer auf die Wunde. Er konnte warten. Was auch belohnt wurde.  
  
"Sterben.......ich wollte sterben!" kam es schluchzend Seitlich des 20-jährigen. "Doch sicher wegen mir?!" Eigentlich war sich der junge Mann sicher, das dies der Fall war, doch nicht immer hatte er recht. "Nein."  
  
Rote, leicht überraschte Augen blickte in leere Grüne. "Nein?" echote Riddle. Die Hand, die Riddle noch in die seinen hielt, begann zu zittern. "Ich........will.....nicht mehr leben!" Seine Stimme wurde leiser, "ich ....hab nicht....mehr die Kraft...dazu!" Das Flüstern wandelte sich in ein Wimmern und Harrys Stimme versagte nun endgültig.  
  
Warum redete er überhaupt mit ihm, den Dunklen Lord, Voldemort, der größte Feind der Magierwelt? Um durch seine Hand die Erlösung zu erlangen? Vielleicht....  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
"Eingeladen in einem Traum, der die lange Nacht gefangen hält, bete ich zum Mond, in einem Zimmer, in dem niemand sonst ist. Wie das vergehende Licht einer Lampe, 'wenn doch nur der Schmerz in meiner Brust vergehen würde', flüstere ich. Tastend gehe ich...."  
  
"Was singst du da?" fragte eine ruhige, männliche Stimme. "Aslan Traum", antwortet süßlich das Mädchen zurück. Die Gestalt kam ihr näher. Zwei Hände legten sich auf die schneeweiße Haut nieder. 2Du hattest recht", gestand er. Liebenswürdig lächelnd drehte sich das Mädchen um und legte ihre samtigen Hände auf Riddles Wangen. "Was wirst du tun?" "Ich weis es nicht. Aber....er....ich war genauso wie er - nein. Er will sogar sterben!"  
  
Sie wich zurück und drehte sich wieder um. Die langen rosigen Haare hatten im Schein des Mondes etwas magisches an sich. Ein Wind kam auf und spielte mit ihnen. "Casantra?" "Hilf seiner Seele...." sprach sie leise, hörte zunächst nichts, dann aber Schritte die sich von ihr entfernten, um schließlich ihren Satz zu beenden. "...und er wird die Deine retten!" Ein Lachen erfüllte die Nacht, gefolgt von weiteren süßlichen Melodien.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seit Harry Potters Verschwinden waren nun 4 Tage vergangen und noch immer hatten all die besorgten Menschen keine noch so kleine Spur. Selbst in der Schule hatte es sich nun herum gesprochen, denn seit 2 Tagen waren die Ferien vorbei und Harry Potter war nicht in Hogwarts?! Das hatte für die nächsten paar Tage als großes Gesprächsthema gesorgt. Und es wurden sicher noch weitere Tage sein.  
  
Dumbledore und die anderen Ordensmitglieder hatten sich derweil auch wieder versammelt, um den jetzigen Stand von Voldemorts Befreiung und Potters Verschwinden von neuem zu durchdenken.  
  
"Und wenn....wenn der arme Junge nun doch in den Händen von Ihr-wisst-schon-wer ist?" fragte nun kleinlaut Professor Sibyll Trelawney, die immer besorgter wurde. "Wenn das so wäre, hätten wir ernsthaft ein Problem", schnaubte Sirius, der diesmal alleine kam.  
  
"Er lebt......das weis ich. Es mag bitter klingen, doch Voldemort wird ihn sicher nicht sofort töten!" Der Schulleiter versuchte irgendwie die anderen zu beruhigen, doch klappte es nicht so ganz wie er es wollte.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sei endlich still", verfluchte Harry gedanklich seinen Magen. Er wollte nichts essen, doch sein Magen rebellierte fürchterlich. Vielleicht hatte ein Hauself das Essen neben dem Bett hingestellt, als er schlief.  
  
Die schwarze Decke bis zum Hals hochgezogen überlegte der junge Zauberschüler noch immer über seinen eigentlichen Feind nach. Wieso war Voldemort plötzlich so anders? Hatte das vielleicht mit seinem jetzigen Aussehen was zu tun?  
  
Sogar an die genauen Worte musste Harry zurückdenken: "Der Tot ist nie die Lösung. Du würdest nur davon rennen. Das Leben ist schwer, doch du sollst aus all dem Geschehen etwas lernen. Doch genug geredet....schlaf lieber!" Seine Stimme klang auch seltsam ruhig und ...... freundlich.  
  
Hatte sich Harry all die lange Zeit sich in Voldemort getäuscht?  
  
Knurr Sich selber quälend schloss der Junge seine Augen und rieb vorsichtig den Magen. Er hatte Hunger. Großen Hunger, aber zum einen war er noch immer bei seinem Erzfeind und zum anderen konnte er sich grad so oder so nicht wirklich bewegen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Selbst die Augen taten weh und mussten somit immer wieder geschlossen werden. Zum Glück war hier kein Licht. Es hätte nur in den Augen gebrannt.  
  
Potter konnte zwar sich nicht viel Bewegen, aber so sich umschauen konnte er. Warum auch immer, hatte Voldemort ihm seine Brille wieder gegeben. Besser gesagt neben ihm aufs Bett gelegt.  
  
Somit erkannte er große, aus massivem Holz bearbeitete Regale mit tausenden von Büchern. Ab und zu lugten auch Schriftrollen, oder kleine Zettelchen heraus. In einer Ecke war ein alter Ohrensessel mit einem grünen Samtstoff überzogen, einen Hocker aus dem selbigen Stoff davor und als Ablage diente ein kleines Tischchen. Da wo die Fenster waren, konnte Harry nur einen dunklen, schweren Vorhang erkennen. Sicher waren die Fenster riesig. Das Bett selbst war ein Himmelsbett mit prachtvoll geschnitzten Mustern und Säulen. Der ganze Raum wurde in einem schönen dunklen Grün und einem Schwarz gehalten. Es passte alles perfekt zusammen. Es wirkte sehr gemütlich.  
  
Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf das Nachttischchen neben sich, auf dem ein Tablett mit einer gut riechenden Suppe drauf war. Neben dem Teller war noch ein Stück Brot und ein Glas mit einer Karaffe. Es sah zu verlockend aus, doch Harry musste sich zusammenreisen.  
  
Somit wandte er den Kopf wieder zurück zu den Regalen. Plötzlich jedoch öffnete sich die Tür. Doch niemand stand im Rahmen. "Wer...wer ist da?" fragte der Junge leise, bekam aber keine Antwort.  
  
Langsam und schmerzhaft setzte sich Harry auf, um besser etwas sehen zu können, doch sah noch immer nichts.  
  
"Bleib liegen!" "Aah...", erschrak der 14-jährige Junge und musste auch gleich aufkeuchen, denn die Bewegung war nicht wirklich für seine Wunden gut. "Ich sagte doch du sollst liegen bleiben!" kam es wieder. Eine Hand erschien neben ihm und drückte ihn sanft zurück in die Kissen.  
  
Staunend musste Harry mit ansehen, wie sich entlang der Hand nun auch ein Arm und kurze Zeit später ein ganzer Körper erschien. Es war ein Mädchen. Um ehrlich zu sein war es sogar DAS Mädchen, das ihn hier herbrachte.  
  
"Wer bist du? Warum hast du mich hier mitgeschleift?" erhoffte der Jüngere eine Antwort von ihr zu bekommen.  
  
Diese aber sah sich nur seine Wunden an. "Meine Mixtur funktioniert also doch. Prima. Du wirst sicher bald wieder gesund!" kicherte sie gutmütig, doch verwirrte ihren Gegenüber dafür umso mehr. Dieser Jemand musste einige grobe Handhabungen über sich ergehen lassen und bekam scheußlich riechende Salben auf die Wunden. Es brannte wie Feuer. Doch all das Wehklagen nützte nichts.  
  
"Fertig! Sei froh das ich dich überhaupt verarzte und auch noch seine Kleidung gegeben habe", plapperte sie einfach weiter. "Grün steht dir gut!" Irgendwie war dieses Mädchen komisch.  
  
"Seine Kleidung? Etwa.......Voldemorts Kleidung?" "Nenn ihn nicht so! Er hat auch einen normalen Namen und der lautet Tom!" mahnte sie ihn wie eine Mutter ihr Kind. "Und ja, es ist seine Kleidung!"  
  
"Und.....wer bist du?" Das Mädchen verstummte abrupt und sah ihn nur an. Es dauerte ca. 2 oder 3 Minuten, bis Beide sich wieder bewegten. "Dein Essen wird kalt!" Ihre Stimme war ernster geworden und auch ihre ganze Haltung war nicht mehr Kindlich. Der Kranke wollte es weiter versuchen, also fragte er weiter. "Warum versucht du meiner Frage auszuweichen? Wer bist du?" In diesem Moment löste sich ihr Körper wieder auf. "Sagen wir's mal so. Ich bin eine gute Freundin von Tom!" Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und der Körper verschwand nun vollends. Wieder öffnete sich die Tür und Schritte verliefen nach draußen.  
  
"Ein blaues und ein braunes Auge?" dachte er mit einem gemischten Gefühl aus Faszination und Angst nach. "Und rosane Haare?" Wer war dieses Mädchen? Einmal wirkte sie wie ein kleines Kind, viel jünger als er selbst und dann ist sie plötzlich so erwachsen.  
  
Harry verstand nun gar nichts mehr. So musste er auch seine Gedankenschweifungen unterbrechen, denn die Tür war noch immer offen und ein eisiger Wind blies in den Raum.  
  
"Ver...dammt..." Träge und wie in Zeitlupe kroch der Schwarzhaarige aus dem wärmenden Bett, um im nächsten Moment auch wieder zu ächzten. Seine Beine wollten ihn wohl nicht wirklich tragen. Wie aus Blei schienen sie, doch Harry ignorierte es, statt dessen ging er auf die Tür zu. Das restliche Körpergewicht drückte auf den Beinen. Sicher würden sie gleich versagen und den Jungen schmerzhaft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
In einem Raum, in dem kein Tageslicht eindringen konnte, konnte die Zeit entweder still stehen oder wie im Fluge vorbei gehen.  
  
Tatsächlich schaffte es der junge Zauberschüler die Tür zu schließen um grad noch so zurück ins Bett zu gelangen. Doch war er dadurch auch gleich wieder ausgelaugt und erschöpft eingeschlafen.  
  
Es war wirklich wohl das Einzigste was er hier tun konnte, ohne sich selbst zu schaden.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Diese Melodie begann sich in die Gedanken des Geschwächten einzubrennen. Der 14-jährige Junge war nicht wirklich eingeschlafen, aber auch nicht ganz wach. Es war wie eine Art Trance.  
  
Nur nebenbei erkannte er Tom Riddle, der irgendetwas am Nachttischchen machte. Dieser drehte sich dann doch um, kam seinem Gesicht näher und strich einige Haarsträhnen zur Seite. "Harry? Bist du wach?" Ein leises Stöhnen entfloh trockenen Lippen.  
  
"Was....ist das.....für ein Lied?" Harry Potter schien nur langsam wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. Sein Ziel jedoch nicht aus den Augen verlierend. Dadurch erkannte er, wie Tom scharf die Luft einzog, als er die Frage stellte. "Irgendein Lied!" log der 20-jährige und hüllte Harrys Körper in die schwarze Decke ein.  
  
"Und wieso singst du es immer?" "Es gefällt mir!" Schweigen brach wieder im Zimmer aus. "Es hört sich traurig an!" flüsterte der Jüngere kurze Zeit später weiter. Ein verbittertes Lächeln huschte über Riddles Gesichtszüge und ließen in Harry das Bedürfnis erwecken ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Denn nicht nur das Lächeln, sondern auch die Augen von dem Dunklen Lord verrieten mehr, als dieser zugab.  
  
"Tom...." Überrascht und auch leicht geschockt starrte die genannte Person seinen Gefangenen an. Doch bevor Tom etwas sagen konnte spürte er zwei zierliche, dünne Arme die sich um seinen Nacken legten und ihn zu jenem anderen Körper runter zogen.  
  
Keiner der Beiden wagte es jetzt noch sich zu rühren. Totenstille war ein weiteres Mal im Zimmer, doch diesmal etwas angenehmer, etwas lockerer.  
  
Keiner wusste genau wie lange sie so verhaarten, aber plötzlich stieg die Schamesröte in Harrys Gesicht und lies augenblicklich seinen 'Feind' los. "En....Entschuldigung.....ich.....ich wollte nicht....also..." Potter wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte.  
  
Leise lachte Riddle und ließ noch mehr die Röte in Harrys Gesicht steigen. "Du solltest etwas essen. Du bist ziemlich dünn geworden!" Mit diesen Worten nahm er auch das Tablett mit der Suppe. Aber halt. Das Tablett hatte doch vorhin noch eine andere Farbe. "Die Suppe ist kalt geworden und die frische war sowieso schon fertig!" meinte der junge Mann beiläufig, wärend er den Löffel nahm, ihn füllte und Harry nun vor dem Mund hob. "Aufmachen!"  
  
Zu erst sträubte sich der große Held, konnte aber doch nicht mehr widerstehen und schlang die gesamte Mahlzeit herunter. Leider hatte das Ganze einen Nachteil. Dadurch, das Harry so lange Zeit nichts mehr zu beißen bekam, folgten dieser Nahrung Übelkeit und Magenschmerzen.  
  
Dem entsprechend bleich legte er sich zurück in die weichen Kissen und hielt sich den Bauch. Der Dunkle Lord beobachtete das nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, bevor er sich räusperte. "Wann hattest du deine letzte Mahlzeit?"  
  
"Soll ich das wirklich sagen?" fragte sich Harry selbst, bemerkte aber den aufdringlichen Blick und seufzte. "Seit.....ungefähr 3 Wochen. Ich weis es nicht mehr." Diese Aussage ließ Riddle nun doch stutzten. "Und was?" fragte er besorgt. "Brot und zwei Schokokekse, die ich von Dudley geklaut hab. Ich weis nicht mal mehr wie so was schmeckt", Harry sah keinen Grund Voldemort - nein - Tom Riddle anzulügen.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Es war später Abend geworden und der Himmel war Sternenklar. Der Dunkle Lord hatte wärend seines Aufenthalts bei seinem eigentlichen Gefangenen die Vorhänge beiseite geschoben, um lange Zeit am Fenster zu stehen.  
  
Keiner der Beiden wusste noch genau wie es dazu kam, aber sie Beide erzählten einiges aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Harry bekam mehr Einblick auf das beschissene Leben von Tom Marvolo Riddle und dieser verspürte mehr Hass auf die Muggels. Besonders auf die Dursleys.  
  
"Dudley ist eigentlich okay.......zumindest ist er nicht mehr so ein arrogantes Arschloch wie vor einigen Jahren. Er macht sogar grad eine Diät", lachte Harry schwach. Doch er brach abrupt sein Gespräch ab. Tom hörte bis jetzt still zu, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet, sah aber nun doch wieder zum Jungen im Bett und erkannte wie die blassen Lippen bebten und Tränen den leicht geröteten Wangen runterkullerten.  
  
Seine warmen, weichen Finger näherten sich den kristallenen Tränen und wischten sich behutsam fort. "Weine dich ruhig aus!" flüsterte er und nahm Harry in seine Arme. Nun war er an der Reihe seinen Gegenüber zu trösten. "Ich weis wie du dich fühlst Harry. Du bist nicht allein. Du nicht!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wieso war ich mit dieser Schnapsidee überhaupt einverstanden?" verfluchte Snape sich selbst. Nebenbei schlug er noch die letzten Äste beiseite, bevor er nun endgültig vor einem großen, aber ziemlich düsteren Haus stand.  
  
Immer wieder entfleuchten seiner Kehle leise Flüche und betrat das Gemäuer. Doch Severus hatte keine zwei Schritte getan, wurde er auch sofort auf den Boden geworfen.  
  
"Severus......was machst du denn hier? Ich hab dich vermisst!" kam eine quietschende, freudige Stimme. "Casantra, bist du nicht zu alt für so was?" Mürrisch stand der Zaubertranklehrer auf und klopfte den Staub von seiner Robe. Sofort zog das jeweilige Mädchen eine Schnute. "Ich bin erst 59 Jahre alt! Was machst du überhaupt hier?" Schweigsam ging er an Casantra vorbei, der breiten Treppe hinauf Richtung Schlafsaal seines Hauptzieles. Voldemort.  
  
Grummelnd blickten zwei aufglühenden Augen den Mann hinterher, bevor der Körper verschwand.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Erschrocken fuhr die gesuchte Person auf. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Harry, der vor lauter Weinen wieder schlief und Tom mit in das Traumland mitnahm. Doch ein Klopfen an der Tür lies ihn erwachen.  
  
Leise krabbelte der Dunkle Lord aus dem großen Bett, darauf bedacht den Jungen nicht zu wecken, ordnete seine Kleidung und öffnete die Tür. Natürlich so, das man nicht ganz ins Zimmer blicken konnte und somit auch den schlafenden Griffendor nicht sah.  
  
"Snape?" "Wo ist er?" Snapes Stimme war tief und drohend geworden. Er wollte keinesfalls um den heißen Brei herumreden. "Jeder weis das du ihn hast, also sag wo er ist!"  
  
Mit einem Lachen ging Tom in den Gang, schloss die Tür hinter sich und gab seinem Gegenüber ein Handzeichen, damit dieser ihm folgte. "Er ist in guten Händen", meinte Riddle dann knapp.  
  
Der Gang war lang und dunkel. Zum Glück für Severus, denn so konnte man sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht nicht erkennen. Seine Hand schnellte zu Toms Schulter vor, riss ihn zu sich um und krallte sich tief in den Stoff hinein. "Soll ich lachen? Bei dir in guten Händen? Du bist..." "Wahnsinnig? Vielleicht ja, aber ich sage die Wahrheit. Er ist hier besser aufgehoben, als bei dieser Muggelfamilie Durleys. Du hast doch keine Ahnung was er alles durchlebt hat!" Voldemorts Augen glühten förmlich auf, als er Snapes Hand fort schlug, ihm seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt und ihn anschrie.  
  
---  
  
**Fortsetzung folgt...**  



End file.
